Take your kid to work day
by luckywriter4321
Summary: Since they have been told they don't spend enough time with their kids, the gods have decided to instead of killing the person who stupidly said that. To actually spend some time with their kids in the form of a "Take you kid to work day". Whether they like it or not, the half-bloods are being forced to have "family bonding even if it kills you"!
1. The letter

It was a normal day at camp half blood. By normal I mean breakfast had barely started and, something had already gone horrendously wrong.

This days wrong thing came in the form Hermes flying into the camp, stealing Annabeth's apple then, landing , while finally skidding to a stop right before he feel into the fire while announcing "Hello my cabin and others , I have a message for you" to the entire camp.

The camp was shocked. A god had never gone to the camp for a reason as trivial as a letter before.

"Is it about stealing Apples?" Annabeth was glaring at the messenger god, not looking amused in the slightest about the prank. It was a wide spread opinion in the camp that Annabeth had gotten the daring to bad mouth gods over the years from watching Percy do just that.

There is currently a pool running about which one of them will get killed by an angry god first. Percy is winning by far.

Thankfully for the daughter of Athena's well being or at least traveling safety, the messenger god just smiled while taking a bite of her apple. "No, I have an actual message. Stealing an apple from you was just me having fun."

With that, he grabbed a golden envelope out from his mail bag, gave it Chiron then flew away calling over his shoulder "By Kids! See you soon!"

While a good deal of the camp wondered why the god had told them that he would see him soon, they never expected to see him again. Chiron opened the letter.

While he read the letter, his face was taken over by a look of shock. Then almost reluctantly, he stood up announcing.

"This is for all of you so, I'll just read this letter now." When the murmur caused by shock finally subsided he cleared his throat before starting.

"'Dear Half-bloods,'" He began.

"'In light of the fact that we have been told that we don't spend enough time with our kids. We have decided to have a 'Take your kid to work day' all of the gods have decided to take part in the event. We have all decided on things for today that has something to do with what our jobs as gods are.

After breakfast, all Half-bloods will go to their cabin to get further instructions. We hope you will look forward to this day as we already do.

From, the gods.

p.s Don't try to avoid it, you will participate in family bonding even if it kills you.

p.s.s The hunters of Artemis that are half bloods will participate in this too so play nice.

p.s.s. the Romans will also be there so, please don't kill each other."

It is safe to say that a good deal of the Demi-gods was excited for the day.

Most of them were ecstatic. Percy was cheering from his table, the Athena cabin was talking excitedly among themselves. The Ares cabin was chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!"Obviously stoked about doing something battle related for a whole day.

Even though some didn't want to do what they knew their godly Parent had in mind. Piper was cringing while the rest of her table was talking about the possibilities of either a shopping or a shipping day. They were secretly excited about just spending time with their Godly parent. This was mostly due to the fact that most of the camp had only met their godly parent one time for probably a few minutes at most if at all.

Without the campers noticing, Chiron was praying that the death toll for today would be kept to the minimal.

**This is just the prologue so; the chapters will be longer for the rest of the story. I would write more in this chapter if I wasn't having trouble staying awake.**

**All of the Olympians and a few of the minor gods will be participating so, this story will be on the longish side. **

**I just thought that the image for this story looked cool so, if anyone has better ideas, please tell me. Zombies may be awesome but, they have very little to do with this story.**


	2. Jason thinks about running away

After breakfast, all of the half-bloods walked back to their cabins some a bit faster than others. The Ares cabin was running and still chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" To a lot of people displeasure, they had kept this up for a while and, it looked like they wouldn't stop unless they had a good reason.

The Hermes cabin was marching back to their cabin, mocking the Ares cabin but, instead of chanting "Fight" they were cheering "Pranks! Pranks! Pranks!" Much to the annoyance of Katie Gardener.

Percy and Annabeth were going a bit slower. It wasn't like they didn't want to spend the day with their godly parent. They just were trying to spend as much time with each other before they met up with their parents.

Jason and Piper were doing the same. Except this time, poor Jason had to listen to his girlfriend complain very loudly about spending the day with her siblings and mom. "They're probably going to force me into another makeover." Piper was still a little sore about losing her ski jacket because of the first one.

"Yeah poor you, you don't get to spend time with your sister who won't stop calling you kid and your dad with anger issues." The only reason that Jason hadn't made a run for it yet was the chance of seeing Thalia.

Piper laughed. "Well, you aren't being kidnapped by fashion crazed siblings, and those are just the boys."

"You know," Leo said while chucking. "I actually got the better end of the deal here. My dad and siblings are neither crazed nor have anger issues."

"Don't rub it in too much Repair boy." Piper warned. "My siblings can still give you a makeover. They even ordered special soap to get all of the grease off of you."

Leo shuddered, remembering the time that he got kidnapped by the Aphrodite cabin and, got forced to get a makeover. They had scrubbed his hair arms and face for an hour strait to try to get all of the car oil and Tabasco sauce out of him. When he had gotten released, there were still smudges on him.

"Not funny beauty queen, I still have the nightmares."

By this time, they had gotten to the cabins to see, much to their shock, a god or goddess in front of each one.

Poseidon was giving a man hug to Percy.

Annabeth and Athena were talking excitedly about something that Jason suspected was learning related.

Ares was chanting with his kids.

All of Pipers siblings were flocking around their mom who, to Pipers horror, was already magically giving them a makeover.

Even Hades had shown up for the occasion. He was standing at the door to his cabin, awkwardly talking to Nico and Hazel.

"See you Sparky, beauty queen." With that, Leo ran off to his siblings who were showing their dad their latest inventions.

"I guess that I better get going," Piper kissed him on the cheek then, walked over to her siblings. When she got there though, her mom gave her a hug before his girl friend even got a makeover.

Seeing no future way of stalling it, Jason walked over to his cabin to find his dad waiting for him.

"Hi" he stood in front of his dad, awkwardly facing him. The truth was, he had only seen his dad twice in his life. Once when he became Praetor and, one the giant war was won.

"Hello Jason." His dad was in his Jupiter form but, he seemed to have a little trouble keeping it that way in the Greek camp.

"So um, any idea where Thalia is?" Asked Jason, even if he felt a little bad about having nothing much else to talk about, Thalia was the one of the few things that they had in common. Jason admitted in his head that _Piper _had a better relationship with her mom than he had with his dad.

"Apollo volunteered to pick the hunters up. Both of them should be here any minute now." His dad didn't seem to be that good at this either.

They were saved from any more awkward conversation by the sun car literally crashing into the lake.

About twenty seconds later, Thalia swan to the surface and, when she got a good breath, started cursing Apollo. "Apollo you *censored* of all of the *censored* things that you could of done. Just waltzing in and kidnapping me and the hunters is not cool. Stop that *censored* laughing. This is not funny.

By this time, she had swum to shore and, was marching off, sparks were dancing on her skin.

"See you Thalia!" Shouted a laughing Apollo who, was standing next to what looked like a fourteen year old who had his hair and eyes before, both of them went to meet up with the Apollo cabin.

Jason watched as Thalia stormed over to him looking like she was going to kill the next person who laughed at her and, he was holding back a giggle.

His sister's hair was stuck to her face and, her hunters outfit was dripping water. To top it all off, her usual eyeliner was running down her face, making her look like a raccoon.

"Hi dad, kid. Just one word" She warned, sparks flaring in her hands.

Jupiter/Zeus sighed, then with a wave of his hand, Thalia was fixed up, she looked as fearsome as ever. "Sorry about that" he murmured, like he wasn't used to apologizing for anything. "We only let Apollo pick up the hunters because he can make his car big enough and, he has a daughter that is a hunter"

"Yeah," Thalia complained. "He uses her as an excuse to bother us all of the time."

Zeus was looking uncomfortable. "I'll tell his to knock it off. Now, do either of you know what we're doing today?" He looked at each of his kids, first at his rebel daughter then, Militaristic son.

Jason was the first to speak up. "Something leadership related." That was what Jupiter was respected for at his camp."

"Yes" he said. "Thalia," he was looking at his daughter. "Any idea what _else_ we will be doing today?" Jason was already well aware that Thalia was by far his favorite Demi-god child. He even cheated death for her by turning her into a pine tree. Jason was sure that if he died, he would stay dead. Not that he minded. He was too glad to have a sister to start getting jealous.

"Um, something lighting related?" Even if he was the one Leo called Sparky, lighting was Thalia's area of expertise.

Zeus looked at her then, seemed to accept that he was never getting much respect from her then, continued.

"Yes, lighting is in the sky which is in my domain. Another thing that I do on an daily basis is do justice to those that deserve it and, since that is the least dangerous thing that I could think up of, we are going to do that."

Jason nodded, it made sense to him. When he looked over at his sister however, he noticed that she looked like she was holding back a sarcastic remark.

His dad on the other hand, did not notice at all and, continued "Today we are going to Olympus to take part in my duties as a judge. Now, you better take theses. He gave them water bottles where inside were some sort of liquid tinted gold.

"What's that?" Thalia was staring at the liquid like she was expecting it to poison her.

"An invincibility potion, I will need to flash you to Olympus and, you will need to be invincible for a few minutes so, you won't be incinerated" Zeus seemed a little glad that his daughter was talking to him.

Both teenagers hurriedly gulped it down.

Then, Zeus put his hands on each of his children's shoulders and, after shouting a warning to look away, flashed all three of them to Olympus.

They landed in the throne room. Jason had only been there one time after the Giant war and to him, it looked the same.

"Now," Zeus began. "Daily I have to be a judge to a lot of cases. Today, you will help me to decide the fates of these cases. "

Jason was feeling relived. At camp Jupiter, as Praetor, he did this kind of thing all of the time. A few angry minor gods shouldn't be that different right?

At the first complaint, he was proven so very wrong.

**At first, I wasn't planning to do Jason and Thalia first but, it just went that way.**

**The next chapter will be Thalia's point of view and, will pick up where this chapter left off. This was all going to be in one chapter but, I decided to be lazy and, just write this bit. **

**For all of the people that reviewed, thank you! You have no idea how happy I got when I saw the reviews. If you reviewed on this story, you should have gotten a Pm of thanks by now. **


	3. Thalia gets kidnapped

Thalia's day went horribly wrong before breakfast even began.

Thalia had just woken up from a dreamless sleep and, she was looking forward to not having to chase monsters today.

They had just tracked down and caught the chimera yesterday so, Artemis had declared that, today would be a day off. By day off, she meant spending the day doing target practice and, cleaning up the camp sight. Thalia didn't mind though. Even a little downtime was welcome.

She should have known that something would have gone wrong.

When she got out of her tent, she saw to her surprise, Artemis talking to her brother.

Apollo was a regular visitor at the camp site. He would often drop by a few times a week just to annoy his sister and her hunters.

Thalia sighed. She shouldn't have even been surprised that he had shown up. At least she wouldn't have to be the one to deal with him today. Whenever he came here on one of their days off, it usually meant that he would kidnap his daughter Bell and, take her someplace to have "Father daughter time" the only reason that he was allowed to do this was, that Artemis was happy that he paid attention to just one of his kids that, she let it slide.

What Thalia did _n_ot expect was, for Apollo to suddenly take out a letter and, wave it in his sister's face.

"Come on Arty, you know this is important. It's not I was the one to decide to do this, I just came here to pick them up." Artemis and her brother were arguing about something. Since this was normal, she would have gone back inside if, she didn't hear, "pick them up" part.

"What do you mean 'pick them up'" She asked, dreading the answer.

Apollo smiled. "Hey Thalia, didn't see you there. What I meant was that I need to pick a few of you up for an event."

Now Thalia could see why Artemis was mad. "Pick us up? As in I'm" she pointed to herself "am going to in that?" She pointed to the sun car which, this time was in bus form.

"Unfortunately yes" Artemis sighed.

"Why" Artemis never gave in to what her brother had asked of so quickly before.

"Read this" The goddess told her handing her the letter Apollo had before.

When she had finished reading it, Thalia was shocked.

"Why are they doing this?" She asked, not caring that she had probably just offended him.

Apollo shrugged, "Really, it was Poseidon's idea and, a lot of us needed to have an excuse to spend time with our kids. Anyways, might as well see the mortal ones a couple of times in their lives right?"

"Your parenting skills are touching." She said sarcastically. "So when are we leaving? After breakfast I hope." Thalia was not in the mood to have breakfast on the road.

"Nope," Apollo said happily before materializing a megaphone in his hand and shouting "Wakey Wakey girlies, if you're a half-blood get up, I'm here to pick you up for a family day and, we have to go right now!"

After a minute, eleven girls came out of their tents. All of them had bed heads, hastily put on clothes and, were glaring at the sun god.

"What is this about?" Asked Phoebe glaring at him, not caring that if he wanted to, he could vaporize her in a second.

Artemis glared at her brother. "The Olympians and a few others, have decided to have a 'bring your kid to work day', unfortunately, the half-blood hunters have to take part in this event too."

"Yeah, it's supposed to start in thirty minutes so, we really have got to go"

"Brother really," Artemis protested. "At least give them time to get properly ready."

"Nope" He said, then without warning, he snapped his fingers and, before anyone could say 'Dumb sun god' trust me, Thalia tried. They were flashed onto the sun bus and, strapped into their seats, in the front rows.

"Welcome to the sun bus girls, traveling time will be around thirty minutes to the destination of camp half blood. Hope you enjoy the ride."

"Dad, is this really necessary?" Asked Bell who, was sitting in the seat behind her dad.

"Sure thing sweetie, we had to go five minutes ago so, I had to take drastic matters."

"Dad" she groaned. Her dad embarrassing her in front of the hunters was nothing new but, she still didn't like the fact that he insisted to do it every time he saw her.

"Oh, am I embarrassing you pumpkin? You know that I totally meant it. If you think that this is bad, wait until we get to the camp." He was cackling evilly by this point.

Thalia zoned out, Bell and Apollo arguing was almost as common as Apollo and Artemis arguing. Yet, neither Bell not Artemis minded as much as they let others think.

The next thing she knew, she was woken up by the sound of splashing.

She panicked when outside the window was water. Thinking that she was going to drown, she screamed, very loudly.

"Thalia" Phoebe shook her shoulder. "We're not drowning, Apollo turned his car into a sub, were fine."

"Sorry Thalia, had to crash into the lake so, we didn't burn the whole camp."

By his smile, Thalia could tell that he wasn't sorry one bit.

"Fine, can we go now?" Thalia didn't want to be in any closed place with him for that long.

"Sure" without so much of a warning, Apollo pressed a button and, the roof of the submarine opened, flooding the car, leaving the hunters to get soaked.

Swimming to the surface, when Thalia's head came out of the water, she took a deep breath and, started yelling at Apollo. "Apollo you *censored* of all of the *censored* things you could of done. Just waltzing and kidnapping me and the hunters is not cool. Stop that *censored* laughing.

And he was laughing. Chuckling hysterically, he said "See you Thalia!" Then, he and Bell headed towards their cabin both, unfairly dry.

When she looked towards her own cabin, Thalia noticed that Jason and her dad were already there. She smiled softly at the fact that Jason was there. It had been a while since she had seen him but, looking at her father, she felt a feeling swirling in her that wasn't hate but, it wasn't love either.

Still she walked over, sparks running over her skin as, she grumbled to herself about "stupid sun gods".

When she got to her cabin, she noticed that bother her dad and brother were staring at her. She realized that she must look like a drowned cat. With dripping hair, clothes practically glued to her skin and, her eyes alone must be a sight. Even if she hadn't put any on in the morning, after she was flashed to the sun bus, it had magically appeared on her face. Just another reason she had to be mad at Apollo.

"Hey dad, kid, just one word" sparks were flaring from her hands as she dared them to make one joking comment about her.

She noticed that Jason was holding back giggles but, didn't call him out on it since, she would have done the same if anybody else had been in her place.

Her dad however just sighed and, with a wave of his hand, she was fully dried again.

"Sorry about that". He said it like he wasn't used to apologizing to anyone. "We only let Apollo pick the hunters up because he has a car that's big enough and, he has a daughter that's a hunter."

Thalia thought of Bell, with her shining hair and personality. "Yeah, he uses her as an excuse to bother us all of the time." It wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with her. It was just that he also used the time to bother Bell's fellow hunters.

Her dad was starting to look uncomfortable. "I'll tell him to knock it off." Thalia knew that the attempt would be for nothing. Apollo spent a lot of time bothering them and, he wasn't going to stop just because of an order.

When he asked if they knew what they were going to do today, Jason guessed leadership. Thalia wasn't surprised. In her opinion, Jason had the better father, the Romans made Zeus more militaristic and, the Romans did value leadership.

She guessed something lighting related. Her dad always had a temper.

When she had heard what they were doing that day, she wasn't that surprised. She had heard that her dad did spend a lot of time in court dealing with unruly gods back when she was made to study Greek mythology the time that she had to go to school.

Since Thalia didn't want to be here in the first place, she decided that judging gods was as good of a job as any.

After drinking the golden water and possibly vaporizing somebody, Thalia found herself on Olympus.

Once there, her dad went to his throne and, sat down on it.

"Each of you can stand in front of my throne." He told them. Thalia was the first to walk over. She stood on the left side of the throne while, Jason walked over and, stood on the right.

A few seconds later, to Thalia surprise, a letter the color of charcoal appeared in the air and, floated down taking its sweet time until; it fell in Thalia's hand.

"What happened?" Jason was looking at the letter like he expected it to explode any minuet.

Zeus sighed, "That is the first complaint of the day. Whoever's hand it falls into, is the best suited to judge it. Thalia, all you have to do is open it. Please try to judge fairly.

Thalia sticked her index finger in the envelope and, started to tear it. Before she was even able to finish, she suddenly stopped being aware of her body and, found herself sucked into the letter.

When she became aware of her surroundings again, Thalia was overcome by the strange sensation of, not being aware of having a body. In normal circumstances, she would have been understandable freaked out by not having one. Humans, even half ones are hardwired to want to have a body but, Thalia could feel herself not knowing that she should care but, not caring anyways.

After deciding that she would try to care about her lack of body later, she started to pay attention to what was happening in front of her.

She saw a bright and cherry landscape. If it wasn't for the souls going around everywhere, she would of thought that it was above ground.

In front of Thalia, stood a soul that looked like woman with a thin body, a stern face with stretched out cheeks and, hair tied tightly in a bon.

"I am Agatha Thornbottom and, I have a complaint about the situation in Elysium."

Thalia wasn't aware that there was a situation at all.

Agatha Thornbottom pointed up at something in the sky. "See those?" Thalia saw something that had massive body and wings and, was currently dive-bombing souls.

"That is a Griffin" She said. "It is currently flying amuck around Elysium, trying to eat the souls. "

To Thalia's horror, the Griffin did just that, snatching up an helpless man flying away and, eating it's captive midflight. "We may not be able to die from it but, it is still extremely unpleasant to say the least. The worst part?" She left a pause there like someone would answer. "Hades refuses to do anything about it!"

By this point, she was glaring like, whoever she was looking at, was Hades himself. "He says that he has more pressing issues and, can't be bothered to do anything about it."

Then, she seemed to calm down and, said in an even voice, "Whoever is looking at this, would you please make Hades do something about this issue, we are in Elysium for a reason you know."

As the message ended, Thalia suddenly became aware that she was not in Elysium but, in the throne room, the letter in her hand, the only difference from when she was there last time was, that the letter was completely open.

"Thalia are you ok?" Jason was looking at her concerned.

"What happened?" Thalia wasn't sure what happened but, she was sure of one thing. She didn't like it at all.

"Thalia read the letter." Zeus informed him. "To prevent people from crowding the throne room, anyone that has a complaint that I'm fit to judge, will just send it here in the form of a letter. Thalia, having read it, what do you think should happen with the situation?"

"Don't you need to know about the situation first?"

"I don't even have to open the letter. I saw what you saw."

Thalia thought of the look on the soul's face when it was eaten. "I think that someone should get rid of it." If she ended up in Elysium, she certainly didn't want to be Griffin chow.

Zeus then took out a piece of paper and, wrote something on it. Then, with a snap of his fingers, the letter vanished.

"What happened to the letter?" Jason was looking at where the letter once was with, a look of slight shock.

"I sent it to Hermes to deliver to the underworld. Now, there is a lot more so, we better get going."

Even if Thalia was dreading the workload after one letter, Thalia thought of doing all of that judging every day. For once in her life, she could start to feel a little bit of respect for her father.

**Sorry for the wait, I'm going to blame the fact that school started last Monday, writer's block and laziness for this not being up sooner.**

**I don't think that I did this before so, I am on fanfiction so; you people should know already that I don't own the series. Those who think that I do need some help.**

**For those of you that care, Recarnite will be updated soon.**


End file.
